Rakuen
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Iruka se retrouve gravement blessé lors d'une mission. Heureusement, Kakashi parvient à le sauver.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. **

_Paradis_

« Iruka-sensei ! Devinez-quoi ! J'ai réussi !

- C'est vrai ? C'est super, Naruto ! »

Uzumaki venait de se jeter dans les bras de son professeur et également ami tellement il était heureux. Sauf que l'intervention d'une personne coupa court à cet élan de bonheur.

« Iruka-sensei... n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Hatake Kakashi. Heureux de te rencontrer. »

C'était ce jour-là où Iruka fit connaissance pour la première fois avec cet homme. Il ne savait pas que Kakashi deviendrait une personne très particulière pour lui dans les temps à venir.

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

« Haa haa... »

Umino était en mission dans une forêt et à la vue de ses blessures, celle-ci semblait plutôt difficile.

« Personne... n'est là ? Suis-je le seul survivant... ? »

Soudain, une personne mit sa main sur la bouche d'Iruka pour éviter qu'il ne crie et elle l'amena vers lui sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

« Iruka-sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Je suis venu à la rescousse. »

Rassuré de cette nouvelle, le brun se permit une brève pause en se laissant tomber contre Hatake. Mais il se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il s'était laissé tomber.

« Les autres ? Est-ce que le reste de mon escouade...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Une équipe de recherches a été formé. C'est bon. Nous les sauverons. »

Les blessures qu'avaient Umino le firent grimacer de douleur et cela inquiéta son ami.

« Iruka-sensei !

- Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Ça fait un moment depuis ma dernière mission.

- Pardonne-moi. »

Hatake venait à l'instant de donner un coup de shuriken sur l'épaule blessé du brun.

« Kakashi-sensei ! »

Ainsi, la plaie était plus visible et Kakashi sera en mesure de la désinfecter de suite.

« Tu pourras laisser aller tes plaintes dans un instant.

- … »

Iruka obéit et laissa son camarade s'occuper de sa blessure. Hatake passa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de son ami et commença à aspirer le venin qui était en lui pour ensuite le recracher.

_Un peu plus tard._

Umino se trouvait dans une cabane qu'il ne connaissait pas et il était allongé sur un futon. Kakashi entra dans la pièce pour s'occuper de son ami.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

- Kakashi-sensei. »

Il posa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

« Comme je le pensais. Tu as de la fièvre.

- Tu ne pourras bouger jusqu'à ce que le poison soit extrait de ton organisme.

- Cet endroit ?

- C'était une cabane de bûcheron.

- Cabane de... bûcheron ?

- Eeh, à l'époque Anbu. Il serait impossible que tu passes la frontière à l'heure actuelle. »

Umino essaya de se relever mais Kakashi n'était pas d'accord avec ça !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... C'est trop risqué pour toi de perdre du temps ici. Tu ne serais qu'une gêne. Tu es plus faible que Naruto pour le moment.

- Désolé d'être une gêne. »

Après cette discussion, le brun se rendormit pendant plusieurs heures.

_Plus tard. _

« Tu es réveillé ? S'il te plaît bois ça. C'est un fortifiant. »

Hatake aida Umino à boire le contenu de son bol et ensuite, il le recoucha dans le futon.

POV Iruka

Le moment où le brun avait reçu sa blessure lors de sa dernière mission.

« Ne vous en prenez pas à Iruka-sensei ! »

Uzumaki voulait à tout prix défendre Iruka !

« Naruto ! Idiot... ne te montre pas ! »

Il s'accrocha à lui afin d'être son bouclier.

« Naruto ! »

Fin POV Iruka

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le brun vit que son compagnon était nu, il l'embrassait et l'enlaçait.

« Kakashi-sensei... ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Hatake l'embrassa et Iruka ferma les yeux involontairement. Après, Kakashi passa ses lèvres sur son cou.

« Kakashi-sensei ! Que... S'il vous plait ne... ! »

Umino voulut repousser son camarade mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Tu n'as plus assez de force pour me résister. Tiens-toi bien, s'il te plaît sinon tu va ré-ouvrir tes blessures. »

Il déroba un autre baiser au brun et lui fit l'amour sans se préoccuper de ses plaintes.

_Plus tard dans la soirée._

Hatake voulut toucher le front de Iruka pour prendre sa température maisle brun eut un geste de recul. Normal, Kakashi l'avait violé quelques heures plus tôt !

« On dirait que ta fièvre est partie.

- Toi... ! Faire ça à une personne blessée... !

- Celui qui m'a donné l'occasion d'en profiter... c'était toi. Mange s'il te plait. Il donna une bouillie de riz à Iruka. Tu sortiras d'ici plus rapidement. »

_* Bouillie de riz ? Comment est-ce qu'il a trouvé ça ici ? *_

... Umino se remémora son viol.

POV Iruka

Kakashi l'embrassait et il n'avait pas la force de répliquer. Il baisait son cou et Umino ne pouvait que gémir sous les caresses de son compagnon.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Les effets du médicament commence à s'estomper. Essaie de supporter ça, s'il te plaît. Ce sera aussi mauvais quand ça arrivera. »

Le brun ne dit rien. A quoi cela aurait servi ? Il ne pouvait que laisser Kakashi le violer sans pouvoir se défendre.

Fin POV Iruka

Umino avait fini sa bouillie de riz mais quelque chose le préoccupa.

« Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je mangerais plus tard. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire en premier. Nous allons être en difficulté si nous n'agissons pas rapidement. Allons changer ces bandages. »

- Kakashi-sensei ? »

Apparemment, Hatake avait autre chose à faire avant de changer les bandages de son ami.

« Je sors un moment. Peu importe quand, s'il te plait ne va pas dehors Iruka-sensei. »

Et donc, Iruka se retrouva seul.

« Je suis une gêne... neh ? »

_Quelques heures plus tard._

_* Kakashi-sensei est en retard. *_

Umino avait pratiquement retrouvé toutes ses forces. Il réalisa quelques exercices pour garder la forme. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était resté cloué au lit et il avait besoin de s'entraîner. Il prit plusieurs shurikens et en fouillant un peu, il retrouva son gilet de ninja que Kakashi avait recousu.

_* Quelle horrible couture. *_

Le brun entendit du bruit à l'entrée de la cabane.

« Kakashi... sensei ? »

Oui, c'était bien lui qui rentrait !

« Alors tu l'a trouvé ?

- Ouais, mais tu n'avais pas à le raccommoder pour moi.

- Iruka-sensei, peux-tu courir ?

- Oui ?

- Non... ça devrait être bon pour ce soir.

- Um... qu'y a t-il ?

- Rations de voyage. Hatake donna à Iruka les « rations de voyage » qu'il avait trouvé. Mangeons le repas de ce soir et reposons-nous. »

_Bien plus tard._

Umino dormait, mais le bruit de la bouilloire le réveilla et il put constater que Kakashi ne dormait pas.

« Kakashi-sensei ? Tu ne dors pas ? Ah ! Se pourrait-il que ce soit le seul futon ?

- Iruka-sensei. Est-ce une invitation ? »

Le concerné rougit de suite avec les sous-entendus que comportait cette phrase.

« Je... je ne voulais pas dire ça... »

Hatake se tint face à Iruka et lui demanda avec un gentil sourire.

« Donne-moi un baiser de bonne nuit, s'il te plaît.

- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu racontes... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage, Kakashi avait rapidement rabaissé le foulard sur sa bouche pour embrasser Iruka. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se coucha à côté de son ami, dans le même futon.

« Bonne nuit, Iruka-sensei. »

_Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux._

_Le lendemain matin._

Le brun se réveilla, mais il était seul dans le futon. La seule chose qu'il trouva à côté de lui, c'était ses vêtements et le plan concernant sa mission. Un peu plus tard, il marchait à travers la forêt dans le but d'accomplir sa mission sauf que la fatigue le gagna rapidement.

_* Je suis devenu aussi faible en juste quelques jours... *_

Après maintes fouilles dans la forêt, un affreux doute l'envahit.

_* La note... Ne me dit pas que Kakashi-sensei est... *_

Umino entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna pour en identifier l'origine... c'était Kakashi ! Il paraissait affaibli et il s'évanouit, Iruka arriva tout juste à le rattraper. Hatake se retrouva donc dans les bras du brun et d'ailleurs, celui-ci vit le sang sur les vêtements de son ami.

« Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas mon sang.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Toi ! Pourquoi... as-tu agis comme un leurre ?

- Iruka-sensei, tu le savais...

- Bien sûr que je le savais... S'il te plaît ne me prend pas pour un idiot... »

Kakashi changea d'expression, il devint plus triste que d'habitude.

« Les... réfugiés de Konoha ont été... L'emplacement de cette cabane de bûcheron a été divulguée. »

Il réfugia sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Je ne pouvais laisser personne te toucher... »

En entendant cela, Iruka était heureux, il arbora un sourire radieux.

« Je suis... là, et en sécurité. Kakashi-sensei... Nous sommes déjà sur la terre de Konoha. »

De retour à Konoha, Iruka dut parler avec le Premier Hokage. On l'avait mis au courant de la manière dont s'était déroulé sa dernière mission et il désirait en parler avec Umino.

« Merci pour ton travail.

- Je n'ai aucunes excuses, Sandaime.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. La mission a été effectuée. Bien que, par conséquent, Kakashi de l'équipe de recherche est hors service.

- Um... Est-ce que Kakashi-sensei...

- Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Il a juste utilisé trop de chakra. Maa, il sera capable de bouger dans une semaine. Tu sais, Kakashi était volontaire pour aller à cette mission. »

_* Naruto et les autres seront conservés sur les missions Genin. *_

Le brun sortit se promener dans la rue, quand Naruto vint le voir.

« Iruka-sensei !

- Naruto. Ta mission ?

- C'est déjà fini. Depuis que Kakashi-sensei est parti, nous n'avons que des missions simples. Un enseignant suppléant est venu... Iruka-sensei, votre blessure ?

- Aah, ce n'est pas très grave.

- Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On y va ! »

C'était Sakura qui appelait le blond à la rejoindre, elle et Sasuke. Ils avaient certainement une nouvelle mission à accomplir.

« Regarde. On t'appelle.

- Un, à plus, Iruka-sensei.

Uzumaki rejoignit donc ses amis.

« Tu es en retard...

- Désolé, Sakura-chan. »

Une fois seul, Iruka reprit sa marche.

_* On dirait que je vais à la maison de Kakashi-sensei. *_

Serait-il possible que Iruka ait pardonné à Hatake ce qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il ne se rende chez lui juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? Ça doit être ça, à moins que le brun ne se rende chez Kakashi pour une autre raison connue de lui seul ?

Chez Kakashi, celui-ci faisait un affreux cauchemar.

« Iruka-sensei ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Ne le touchez pas ! »

Hatake ôta les vêtements sur le torse de son ami pour examiner sa blessure.

« S'il te plait réveille-toi, Iruka-sensei ! S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux... ! »

Il voulut transporter le corps de son ami dans un refuge mais le choc de ce souvenir le réveilla en sursaut et il vit Iruka en face de lui.

« Tu es venu ?

- J'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas. »

Kakashi était encore sous le choc. Il pensait que Umino serait la dernière personne sur Terre à lui rendre visite.

« Iruka-sensei...

- Tu es négligent. Tu as laissé la porte d'entrée déverrouillée. Il prit sa température en posa sa main sur le front de Hatake. As-tu fait un mauvais rêve ?

- Pourquoi...

- J'ai entendu dire par l'Hokage que tu avais dépassé ta réserve de chakra et que tu ne pouvais plus bouger. Le brun se rappela de ce qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Ah, désolé, c'est le mieux que j'ai pu trouver comme vase pour les fleurs. Je suppose que venir avec ce genre de choses n'est pas très gai pour quelqu'un qui est malade. Ça aurait été mieux si j'avais su ce que tu aimais. »

Le ton de Hatake changea, il était plus sûr de lui.

« Tu... croyais sérieusement ça ? Tu as sérieusement pensé... que je ne pouvais pas bouger... ? »

Hatake sourit étrangement, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il le tira brusquement vers lui. Iruka se retrouva à plat ventre contre le lit où dormait son ami. Kakashi l'enlaça gentiment contre lui.

« Ka... ! Kakashi-sensei ! »

Cette étreinte lui donna un frisson à travers tout le corps.

« S'il te plaît arrête...

- C'est mignon comme tu es sans défense avec moi. Tu n'apprendras jamais, n'est-ce pas, Iruka-sensei ? »

De nouveau, Umino était à plat ventre contre le lit et Hatake glissa dans son dos, en-dessous de son maillot.

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression que je ne peux pas bouger ? »

Hatake léchait le dos du brun avec sensualité mais à un moment...

« Kakashi-sensei... »

Il faut croire que l'ami d'Iruka avait un peu surestimé ses forces.

« C'est parce que tu as bougé trop soudainement ! Tu n'as pas encore récupéré tes forces, pas vrai ? Alors comporte-toi bien... »

Hatake venait de se réveiller et avait posé sa tête contre une épaule du brun tout en se tenant à lui.

« Kakashi-sensei... ?

- S'il te plaît reste... juste comme ça...

- Kakashi-sensei. »

- Pourquoi... es-tu venu ? Je voulais que tu viennes... ici... dans cette pièce avec moi. Je voulais te voir.

- Tu m'as sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kakashi fut surpris d'entendre cela.

« Tu as épuisé ton chakra au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Avec toute ta force. Alors... bien sûr que je suis venu. Cette fois, je vais te tenir. De cette façon, tu ne te fatigueras pas. »

Umino passa ses bras autour du cou de Kakashi et l'embrassa.

« Je te tiendrais... et te garderais près de moi. »


End file.
